


Electric Feel

by MonalisaMontauk



Series: Inside of Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky doesn't hate it, Buckys 38, Coronavirus I dont know her, Feelings, First Meetings, Hook-Up, M/M, Making out with a stranger, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rimming, Sex, Sharon and Natasha are married, Silver Fox Steve Rogers, Steve calls Bucky baby boy, Steve's 50, Top Steve Rogers, bucky catches feelings, mentions of divorce, short hair bucky barnes, widower steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: Bucky Barnes thought he was going to spend his Saturday evening watching a space documentary. Until Natasha forces him to go out instead of staying in. He's just expecting to have a good time with friends and not really looking for a hookup. Until he meets the sexy Silver fox, Steve Rogers. His plans change from having fun to getting laid. Thanks, Natasha!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Inside of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685965
Comments: 18
Kudos: 191





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> The only good thing to come from this pandemic is that I got the inspiration to write something after 3 years.  
> This unbeta'd because I'm a socially awkward penguin in the Stucky fandom. I'm a lone wolf... 
> 
> This is my first time writing something explicit so please be gentle (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ.

[](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/Electric%20Feel_zpssf8a1f2u.jpg.html)

Bucky stares at the text on his phone with a frown.

 **Natasha** : Let's go out! Mommas need a night out :D.

Bucky sighed and looked at the time it was just after 8 and he was always ready in his pajamas. He was going to make some popcorn and watched the space documentary he had recorded.

 **Bucky:** Can’t already have plans 😑

 **Natasha** : Plz Barnes ur 38 😒

 **Natasha** : Ur plans consists of watching boring ass Space documentaries 🙄

Bucky cursed to himself she knew him too well.

 **Natasha:** Sharon and I want to go out and relive our youth.

 **Natasha** : Ur coming with. U need 2 to get out of the house.

 **Natasha:** *Coughs* and get laid.

Bucky frowned at his phone. Okay, so it been a while since he had sex. He's been divorced for three years and hadn’t really felt like getting back out there. So sue him. He was with his husband for almost 10 years before it all went shit. He hadn’t been ready to enter a relationship since then.

 **Natasha:** We will pick you up in 40 minutes. Wear something sexy 😏

 **Bucky:** Ugh fine… 😠

 **Natasha:** 😘

Bucky tosses his phone on the bed and gives himself a sniff he could do with another shower. So he showers and cleans himself really well just in case but he’s really not holding his breath about hooking up with a guy. He’s just gonna have some fun with his friends.

After his shower, he puts on a black button-up leaving a couple of buttons undone. Then a pair of tight black slacks and his black boots. He gives himself a once over in the mirror and spritzes some more cologne on then makes his way downstairs to wait for Natasha and Sharon to come to pick him up.

Bucky’s parents are downstairs in the den watching a movie on Netflix. Yes, Bucky moved back in with his parents after his divorce. He didn’t feel like fighting with his ex over the house. Basically, he was over it in general and he packed up his shit put his crap in the attic and he hasn’t left since. His parents welcomed him home with open arms. He should find a place but he likes not living alone. Plus his dad makes him breakfast and coffee every morning before work. He doesn’t want to give that up just yet.

Bucky's dad gives him a wolf whistle when he enters the den. Bucky just chuckles and rolls his eyes playfully.

“Where you heading out to son?” Bucky's dad asks.

“Natasha invited me out with her and Sharon,” Bucky replies.

“Oh, that's nice of her. Where are you headed to?” Bucky's mom asks.

Bucky shrugs, “I don’t know she didn’t say. Probably to a bar or something.”

“Okay just be careful and don’t accept drinks from strange men.” Bucky’s mom says to him.

“I know I know,” Bucky replies.

“And remember to always wear a condom. Herpes is forever.” Bucky's dad adds.

Bucky groans and rubs his hand with his face at his parent's comments.

“Should we expect you home tonight?” Bucky's mom asks.

“Uhh… yes?”

“You don’t sound so sure, make sure the guy isn’t a psychopath. Let Natasha know where you're going and who you are going with. Take precaution. I don’t want you going missing on us.” Bucky’s mom tells him with caution.

“Ugh… you guys watch too many datelines.” Bucky groans.

Before Bucky’s parents can give him any more advice there is a honk outside the house. Thank god Bucky thinks.

“That's my ride, see you guys later.” Bucky hugs his mom and his dad.

“Be safe sweetheart and don’t drink too much.”

“Give Natasha and Sharon our love.”

Bucky gives them a mock salute and wave. He grabs his house keys and locks the front doors and makes his way to Natasha’s car.

“Ladies” Bucky greets Natasha and Sharon.

“James” Natasha replies.

“Sup Bucky”

“So a night out! How’d you manage that?” Bucky asks.

“We visited my aunt Peggy and she thought Natasha and I could use a night out for ourselves. We left the kids with her for the evening and night. They were excited at the promise of ice cream for dinner. So we peaced out of there before our four year old could realize what he did.” Sharon replied with a chuckle.

“Nice! Where are we headed too?” Bucky asks.

“The Loft. Mommas need her giggle juice.” Sharon says.

The loft was an LGBT friendly bar. Bucky hadn’t been there in years. Well, make that 3 years. Natasha and Sharon took him thereafter his divorce was finalized. He got shit face and puke on the guy he was going to hook up with. Bucky took it as a sign he wasn’t ready for a physical relationship. They drive with friendly chit chat and he hears how well Pietro is doing in cross country and Wanda is excelling in dance. Clint has taken up archery; they bought him a plastic bow and arrow. Bucky loves those kids; he likes being Uncle Bucky to them.

When they arrive at The Loft they order a couple of drinks to get the party started. Then all three of them head to the dance floor. They dance like a bunch of dorks while everyone around them is dancing more risque. After a while, they take a breather and order more drinks. Bucky has to admit he is having some fun.

A younger man a few inches shorter and slimmer than Bucky comes up to him and starts flirting with him. Bucky can’t get over how young-looking the guy is.

“How old are you?” Bucky asks, baffled.

“I’m 20.” The guy happily replies.

Bucky looks at Sharon and Natasha wide-eyed and blinking. They are both looking at Bucky like they don't even think about it. Which bucky is really offended by. He’s not into jail bait.

“You're a baby,” Bucky can't help but reply with.

“Uhh… I’m not a baby, I'm an adult” The younger man replies with a huff.

“You're a baby,” Bucky can't help but reiterate.

“I am not!” The younger man retorts angrily.

“Does your mom know you're here right now?” Bucky can’t help asking.

Natasha and Sharon snort at that.

“Yes...I’m supposed to be home by 2.” The younger man replies with some bite in his tone.

“You're too young for me, kid. I’m 38 and we are at two very different points in our life. You want to hook up with a lot of men and not be tied down in a relationship. Which I respect. I want to settle down and have a serious relationship.”

The younger man stares at Bucky in shock. “You're 38! You don’t look 38. I thought you were younger.” The younger man exclaims.

“Really? Why thank you.” Bucky says happily.

But then he clears his throat, “But my answer is still no.” Just then Bucky takes a sip of his drink.

“You don’t want to be my daddy,” The guy asks with a flirtatious tone while rubbing Bucky’s arm.

Bucky can’t help but choke on his drink at that last statement. Sharon does as well and Natasha is patting her back.

“Uhh...No. I want a daddy not to be a daddy.”

The younger man looks baffled by Bucky's words.

“I like older men kid. Go find someone your own age. It's a no from me.”

“Ugh… whatever. You're lost.” The younger man tells Buck and then saunters off to the dance floor.

“You're an asshole Bucky,” Sharon says with a laugh.

“What? Why?” Bucky asks, shocked.

“Because you were a bit patronizing ya dingus.”

“I was shocked that this child was hitting on me. He barely graduated high school.” Bucky says with a face.

Natasha rolls her eyes but then says with a smirk “You want a daddy James.”

Bucky just glares at her “Shut up!”

“That wasn’t a noOOOOoooo” Natasha sing songs.

“But it wasn’t a yesSSSSsss” Bucky sing songs back.

“C’mon you guys lets go dance some more! Woooo!!!” Sharon shouts.

“I think your wife is drunk,” Bucky says to Natasha.

Natasha just licks her lips “She gets handsy when she's drunk among other things…” She says with a wiggle in her eyebrows. Bucky makes a face at her.

Natasha grabs her wife's hand and leads her to the dance floor. Bucky joins them but after a few songs, things start getting downright raunchy between the two women. They were practically dry humping each other on the dance floor. So Bucky takes that as his cue to leave.

So he heads to the bar and parks himself down on an empty barstool and asks the cute bartender for water. The bartender hands Bucky a glass bottle of Perrier Bucky is about to give the bartender the money for his beverage when a deep voice says, “It's on me.”

Bucky is about to be offended and turn the man down when he sees the man. Hot damn! The man buying his drink is gorgeous. He has graying blond hair slicked back as well as a neatly trimmed beard with gray in it. The man in question is wearing a teal polo shirt that shows off his glorious biceps and incredible chest and some nice navy slacks. Fuck me Bucky thinks.

“Uhh… Thanks for the drink” Bucky says to the older man.

“You’re welcome. I saw you dancing out there with your friends. You looked so gorgeous and carefree.”

“Thanks,” Bucky says with a giggle and a blush.

This causes the older man to smile at Bucky. His eyes crinkle and Bucky can’t help but swoon a little.

“You have a nice laugh”.

Bucky just shakes his head with a smile and sticks out his hand.

“I”m Bucky,” he says as he gives the older man his hand to shake.

“I’m Steve,” the older man tells Bucky as he shakes his hand.

The older man's hands were soft, warm and big. Fuck it to hell Bucky wants to get laid tonight. Specifically by Steve who will hopefully throw him around a little if he's lucky.

“So what's a hot older gentleman like yourself doing here all alone.”

Bucky's question causes Steve to chuff.

Steve shrugs, “Just felt like getting out of the house and enjoying a drink. Maybe find a cute guy to take home.”

Steve's answer has Bucky biting his lip with a pleased smile which he notices that Steve is looking at intently.

“Yeah? Did you find him?” Bucky asks with a flirtatious tone.

“Maybe…” Steve says coyly as he sips his drink.

This causes Bucky to smile as he sips his water.

“What brings you out here tonight?”

“My friends” Bucky points over to the dance floor.

“Dragged me out here tonight. I wasn’t really up for it but now I’m glad they did.”

“I thought I lost my chance when you were talking with that younger guy earlier.” Steve comments.

Steve had been watching him all night? This makes Bucky glean a little inside.

Bucky has to snort at the thought of the younger guy hitting on him.

“He was a child.”

That remark causes Steve to look curiously at Bucky.

“He was 20! I’m 38 so yeah it was a no from me. The kid was disappointed but just too young for my taste.”

Bucky licks his lips and grins at Steve and drags his finger along Steve’s forearm, “I’m into older men. Never dated a guy younger than me.” Bucky says matter of factly.

“Yeah?” Steve asks happily.

Bucky winks at Steve, “Yeah.”

“I don’t want to be too forward but do you want to take this conversation somewhere more private. They have booths upstairs and will be able to hear each other better.” Steve asks hesitantly.

“I would really like that Steve leads the way.”

Steve smiles at him and hops off his stool and Bucky follows suit. Steve offers his hand to Bucky which he takes happily and they head upstairs holding hands. Bucky is giddy with excitement. Steve has a word with the bouncers and hands them some cash and they lead them to an empty booth in a corner with a good view of the dance floor. Bucky catches a glance at his red-haired friend making out with her wife on the dance floor. Bucky just shakes his head and smiles.

Steve and Bucky sit close together and order some more drinks of adult nature. Upstairs in the booth, Bucky can hear Steve more clearly and he loves the sound of his voice. It's deep and commanding and it sends shivers down Bucky’s spine. He finds out that Steve is 50 and a Widower and Bucky lets it slip out that he's divorced but doesn’t really delve into why his marriage failed. That is something you don’t share with a one night stand. They talk about their careers, their successes, and happiness in doing what they love.

The conversation moves into innuendos and flirtations. This leads to Bucky making out with Steve in their booth. Their lips glide together seamlessly and the older man tongue traces Bucky's lips begging for entrance. Which Bucky happily allows and their tongues meet teasing and flicking out of each other's mouths. Bucky can taste the alcohol they had been drinking in their kisses. His hands grip Steve’s shoulders as the older man's hands never leave Bucky’s face. Steve kisses with such command and fierceness that Bucky starts getting hard. Steve's lips slide down Bucky’s neck causing his eyes to flutter close he can’t help but let out a moan and a whimper. It's been too long since he had this and boy does it feel so good.

“You like that,” Steve asks huskily into Bucky’s ear.

“Fuck yeah I do.” Bucky moans out.

“What do you say we take this somewhere else? My place or yours?” Steve asks as he continues to assault Bucky’s neck with his lips.

“Yours I have roommates” Bucky replies.

He wasn’t about to let Steve know his roommates were his parents and they would not be thrilled if he brought a strange man home. He would never hear the end of it.

“Okay let's get out of here,” Steve says.

Bucky couldn’t get over how Steve was looking at him. The older man's stare was intense; he looked at Bucky with hunger and lust. Bucky is sure he is staring at Steve with half-lidded eyes and desire. Because that is sure as hell how he feels right now.

“Okay, I just gotta let my friends know real quick.”

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

Bucky feels giddy at Steve’s endearment.

Steve and Bucky make their way downstairs and find Nat and Sharon sitting at a table together giggling and sobering up with some water.

“I’m gonna head out with Steve,” Bucky tells Nat.

Steve gives Natasha and Sharon a polite wave.

Natasha just eyes Steve up and down with narrow eyes.

“What's your full name, Steve?” Natasha asks Steve.

“Uhh…” Steve replies dumbly

“Nat!” Bucky says through gritted teeth.

“What!? I need to know who this guy is.” Is all Natasha says?

“I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve tells her.

“Okay, Steve Rogers what are your intentions with my friend.”

“My intentions are to get fucked Natasha” Bucky retorts.

Bucky's reply causes Sharon to laugh out loud and yells get some Bucky bear. Causing Natasha to glare at her wife. Sharon just smiles at her.

“Let him have his fun dear. It's about damn time he got some loving” Sharon says with enthusiasm.

Damn, she really is drunk Bucky thinks.

“Fine just let me see your driver's license and car insurance. Then you can take Bucky to fuck town.”

Steve is staring at Natasha like he's not sure if she is joking or being serious.

“Natasha, he's not doing that. My god, you sound like my mother…” Bucky says before having a thought.

“Oh my god, Natasha did my mother ask you to do this.”

Natasha just gives him a blank stare.

“She did! Didn’t she,” Bucky says with outrage.

Natasha just arches her eyebrow at Bucky.

“We're out of here and I’ll text you in the morning to let you know I haven’t been murdered. Okay… okay bye.” Bucky says angrily.

Bucky takes Steve's hand and leads them out of the club. Unbelievable and how embarrassing. Bucky hopes he didn’t lose his shot at getting fucked for the first time in years.

“I am so sorry about that. Natasha can be a bit overprotective. I understand if you don’t want to finish what we started.” Bucky says apologetically.

Bucky winces waiting to hear the rejection that Steve is sure to give him.

Steve lets out a small chuckle, “It's alright Bucky. It's sweet that she and your mom care.”

Bucky sighs in relief so his night hadn’t been ruined thanks to Natasha.

“I would still love to finish what we started,” Steve growls as he strokes Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky can’t help but let out a giggle at Steve’s words and the way he strokes his cheek. Steve puts his arms around Bucky’s waist possessively and leads them to his car which is a really nice blue Audi. Bucky is impressed, to say the least. Even more, impressed and thrilled when like a perfect gentleman Steve opens his door for him. Who says chivalry is dead. Bucky can’t help but feel giddy about what he's about to do. He feels the blood thrumming through his veins. He is going to have sex with a guy he just met. A much older guy okay not that much older, Steve is 50 and Bucky is 38 so a 12 year age gap isn’t so bad. Bucky is kind of hoping for something more as he is really attracted to Steve and he hasn’t felt that since his husband. So maybe putting yourself out there does make a difference. Huh, Bucky thinks. Steve winks at Bucky as he starts the car.

Before Bucky can stop himself he blurts out, “Can I blow you?”

“Hell yeah,” Steve replies with enthusiasm.

Bucky moves closer to Steve and nibbles at his neck causing the older man to moan. He unzips Steve's fly and reaches his hand into Steve's underwear and pulls out his cock. Bucky sends up a silent prayer when he gets a good look at the older man's cock. Steve is thick, uncut and a nice length. It makes his mouth water. He takes Steve’s cock in his hand and starts stroking it while sucking on Steve's neck. Once he is satisfied he bends down and takes the tip of Steve's cock into his mouth and suckles on it.

He looks up at Steve to see him gripping the steering wheel and groaning out, “Awe fuck baby.”

Pleased with the term of endearment he takes more of Steve’s cock into his mouth. He loves the sounds coming out of Steve’s mouth. It was definitely an ego boost that he could still suck cock well. He starts lapping at the slit and fondling Steve’s balls. Steve seems to enjoy it by the way his eyes flutter close and he's white-knuckling the steering wheel. Bucky can’t help but smirk at that. They end up at a stoplight and Steve strokes Bucky’s face tenderly.

“You're doing so well baby boy,” Steve says with desire his eyes are half-lidded and his pupils are dilated.

His right-hand gropes at Bucky’s erection massaging it through his jeans causing Bucky to mewl around Steve’s cock.

“I'm gonna take you apart when we get to my place. I’m gonna make you scream” Steve tells him in a rough gruff voice.

Bucky can’t help but moan around Steve's cock at his promise. He is looking forward to it. He goes to town on Steve’s cock for a few more minutes bobbing up and down taking Steve's balls into his hands until Steve tells him to stop because he’s close and he wants to be inside of Bucky when he finishes. So Bucky happily pops off of his cock and wipes his mouth with his hand. He puts Steve's cock back in his underwear. His mouth feels strangely empty and his jaw a little sore.

A couple of minutes later they pull into a driveway of what Bucky assumes is Steve’s home. Bucky couldn’t help but think it was a quaint little home. Bucky unbuckles his seatbelt and then Steve grabs his face and gives him a filthy kiss that sends zings of pleasure through his body.

“Oh, the things I want to do to you,” Steve replies huskily.

Bucky can’t help the whimper that escapes his mouth. This man will be the death of him. They exit the car with quick haste. Steve is fumbling with his keys at the door. Trying to be quick about getting them inside.

Once they are inside Steve pushes Bucky against the front door and sticks his hand down Bucky’s pants to stroke at Bucky’s already very hard cock. All while deeply kissing each other. Steve’s tongue flicks in and out of his mouth possessively. Steve's other hand grips Bucky’s neck roughly. Bucky's hands move down Steve's incredibly fit chest where he puts his hand at the hem of Steve’s polo and pulls up. Steve gets the picture and helps Bucky take off his shirt.

Bucky already knew that Steve had an incredible body but seeing him without his shirt was a religious experience. He had incredible abs with a happy trail of grey hairs leading down to what he knows is his glorious cock. His pecs were nice and pert with dusky pink nipples that Bucky wanted to get his mouth on. Before he could do that, Steve unbuttons Bucky’s shirt and takes it off with great haste. Steve looks appreciatively at Bucky’s toned body. Steve goes back to kissing Bucky with hunger and passion.

Before he knows it Steve is picking him up and taking him upstairs. Oh god, that was so hot the way Steve just picked him up with little effort. It was like Bucky weighed nothing and that was downright sexy. Once in Steve's bedroom, he tosses Bucky on the bed and they both make quick work of taking off their pants and shoes. They are both standing looking appreciatively at each other, their eyes roam over each other's naked bodies with lust and hunger. Bucky bites his red swollen lips while stroking his cock.

Steve stares at him with hunger and growls pushing Bucky onto the bed where he slides on top of the younger man leaving sloppy kisses down his cheek, neck, and chest. He starts suckling and biting at Bucky’s nipples causing Bucky to curse and moan loudly. This causes Steve to chuckle as he continues to assault Bucky’s nipples with his mouth.

Steve then moves down, licking and sucking Bucky's abs, grazing them with his beard until he gets down to his pubic hair. But he doesn’t go straight for Bucky’s already leaking cock he puts Bucky's legs on his shoulders where he starts nipping and kissing Bucky's inner right thigh. All Bucky can think is this man is Satan as he moves to Bucky’s left thigh where he continues to nip and kiss down all the way near his engorged cock.

“Stop teasing… Please… I want your mouth on me ” Bucky whines.

Steve lets out a laugh and kisses Bucky’s thigh.

“Since you asked so nicely…” He takes all of Bucky’s cock into his mouth.

Now, this is more like it. It feels so good to have a warm mouth on his cock. It's been too long. Bucky fists the bedspread as he moans and writhes under Steve's ministrations of his tongue. He knows if he looks at Steve he’ll blow his load.

Steve stops sucking Bucky’s cock and growls “Turn over.”

Bucky complies happily. He moves into the position of ass up and face down. He glances back and sees Steve groan in pleasure at the sight before him. Bucky wiggles his ass causing Steve to give it a little slap that makes Bucky cry out.

Steve moves quickly to his nightstand and grabs the lube and a strip of condoms. He returns to the bed dropping the lube and condoms by Bucky. Steve without warning parts Bucky’s ass cheeks and starts licking at his hole. Bucky’s eyes roll back at the pleasure of getting his ass licked.

“Awe Steve it feels so good. Don't stop…” Bucky moans out.

“You liked getting your ass licked baby boy,” Steve growls.

“Yes… Steve… Yes…” Bucky says with pleasure.

Bucky can’t contain the mewls and the whimpers that escape his mouth. He should feel embarrassed but he can’t find it in him to be. Steve moves his mouth to Bucky’s ass where he kisses and nips at Bucky’s ass. Bucky lets out little “ahss and oohs”. Steve's nose glides up his spine to his shoulders. Bucky hears the lube being uncapped and Steve is sloppily kissing his neck and shoulders. He feels Steve’s thick finger at his rim pressing gently on it like he's asking if it is okay. Bucky just nods his head giving Steve the okay.

Steve's thick finger enters his body gently getting him used to having something inside him. Then Steve’s fingers start moving slowly in and out of his body. Steve enters another finger while kissing Bucky’s lower back. The older man's fingers scissor in and out of Bucky causing him to babble out nonsense. He feels volts of electricity lick his spine as Steve finds his prostate.

“Ah… Steve, I’m ready for you.” Bucky says breathlessly

“I need your cock” he whines.

“You want my cock baby boy,” Steve growls.

“Yes, I need it.” Bucky whimpers.

Steve flips him over to his back. He tears open a condom and rolls it on his leaking engorged cock. Then squeezes some lube onto his hand and strokes himself a few times. Bucky spreads his legs apart so Steve can get between them. He takes hold of his cock and positions himself at Bucky’s entrance and enters him slowly.

“Fuck your so tight” Steve moans out.

Bucky’s dildo had nothing on Steve’s cock. He might have to trade it in for a bigger one. He’s been spoiled by Steve’s cock.

Bucky feels the air leave his lungs from feeling so full. His eyes flutter closed at the sensation. He feels Steve move on top of him, their bare chests touching. What a sensation that was! Steve peppers kiss on Bucky’s cheeks, noses, and then mouth. Bucky kisses him back with enthusiasm plunging his tongue into Steve’s mouth surprising him but not unwelcome. His hands claw Steve’s back then moves down, to grab his pert ass and thrust his hips up causing the older man to groan signally to him that he can move now. Steve starts thrusting in and out of Bucky’s tight heat all while still kissing each other deeply. Steve's lips leave his mouth and glide down his neck and bury his nose into Bucky’s neck. He feels the older man’s breath on his neck. Bucky’s hands roam Steve’s broad back and tapered waist. He can’t help but love the feel of Steve's ass in his hands.

“Ahh...Ahh… harder… faster… Steve...Ahh… ” Bucky pleads.

“Yeah, you want it faster baby boy,” Steve grunts out.

“Yes...please...love the feel of your big cock inside of me.” Bucky whines.

“You want more of my big cock baby boy,” Steve growls as he quickens the pace of his thrusts.

“Yes! I want to feel you for days…” Bucky yells out.

“Fuck-” Steve grunts out moving onto his knees he grabs Bucky’s hips and starts thrusting harder into Bucky. He can feel Steves balls slapping against him. Bucky takes his right hand and starts stroking his cock in time with Steve’s thrust. He can’t help the babble that comes out of his mouth. Steve is grunting and groaning as he thrusts into him. He feels his balls start to tighten.

“AH… I’m gonna cum Steve” Bucky yells.

“Do it make a mess of yourself baby boy.”

Bucky yells out what he thinks is Steve’s name as thick ropes of cum spurt out of his cock and onto his chest. Steve looks at Bucky with a blissed-out expression as he continues to chase his orgasm.

“Come on me Stevie I need it,” Bucky whimpers.

“Fuck,” Steve grunts out.

He tosses the condom aside and starts stroking his cock. Bucky watches with half-lidded eyes as Steve strokes himself. He takes one of his fingers and grabs some of his cum from his chest and puts in his mouth tasting himself moaning around his fingers.

“Awe shit Buck I’m gonna cum.”

“Yeah, Stevie want to taste you”

It takes two more strokes before Steve is cumming all over Bucky. Steve cum reaches all the way to Bucky’s neck. That was the hottest thing Bucky had ever witnessed. Steve is panting, his face is flushed and his hair a mess. It takes a couple of minutes for Steve to catch his breath.

He gets off the bed and into the bathroom where he comes back with a warm wet cloth that he uses to clean up Bucky’s torso and ass. He then tosses it into the bathroom and helps Bucky under the covers. He joins him and then pulls Bucky onto his chest.

“Mmm… Steve that was so good” Bucky compliments.

“Yeah? You had fun?” Steve asks happily.

“So much. Thanks for a great evening.” Bucky chuckles.

“You’re welcome it was my pleasure.”

Bucky snorts at that and Steve kisses the top of his head.

They both drift off to sleep. Bucky is awakened sometime in the early morning when he hears his phone ringing. He recognizes that it's Natashas ringtone. Bucky grumbles to himself and slips out of Steve’s hold causing the older man to mumble incoherently. He finds his pants and answers the phone.

“What” Bucky answers.

“Don’t take that tone with me James” Bucky rolls his eyes.

“I’m alive and not dead as you can see because I am talking to you.”

“Just had to make sure you weren’t murder and chopped up into million little pieces.”

“Well, I appreciate your concern. I'm going back to sleep now. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Bucky puts his phone on the nightstand and gets back into bed with Steve. Steve turns over and starts stroking Bucky’s stomach until he reaches his cock.

“Mmm...ready for round 2”

“Mmm.. you read my mind,” Bucky says breathlessly.

Round two was just as good as the first one Bucky got to get his hands and mouth on Steve’s nipples. As well as riding Steve’s magnificent cock. Bucky's thighs and ass were going to be sore but it was so worth the pain. Steve played his body like an instrument.

Bucky wakes up alone a few hours later he yawns and stretches. Then headed into the bathroom where he splashed some water on his face, used some of Steve’s toothpaste on his finger to clean his teeth and mouthwash. He combed his fingers through his hair to make it look more presentable. He found his clothes neatly folded on the bed which caused Bucky to smile a little at Steve's thoughtfulness. He got dressed and headed downstairs to find Steve drinking coffee and reading the paper at the kitchen table. He's wearing a gray t-shirt and some navy track pants.

Steve sees him and smiles softly “Morning coffee?”

“Good morning coffee would be great. Thank you.”

Steve grabs a to-go cup and pours the coffee into it and hands it to Bucky to add what he likes to it. Bucky blows on it and takes a couple of sips savoring the rich bold flavor. Steve offers to give Bucky a ride home which he gladly takes. He's not about to ask Natasha for a ride or get an uber. He doesn’t want Natasha to know where Steve lives. Then he doesn’t want to do a walk of shame and have his uber drive pass judgment on him.

They drive in companionable silence and Bucky is trying to work up the courage to ask Steve on a date. He wants more than one night with Steve. They eventually arrive at Bucky’s house. Bucky is elated to see his parents aren’t home. Thank god. He doesn’t want them peeking out of the curtains spying on him like he's in High School again.

“I…”

“Buck..”

They both speak at the same time and laugh softly. Steve combs his fingers through his hair.

“You go first, Steve,” Bucky tells the older man.

Steve gives him a small smile.

“I was just gonna say that I had a lot of fun last night but I’m not looking for anything serious right now.”

Damn Bucky thought. He can’t help but feel disappointed. He hopes it doesn’t show on his face.

“Oh-” Is all Bucky can say.

It stings a little.

“It's just that my husband was the love of my life and don’t know if I can open myself up like that again,” Steve says looking out the window.

That makes sense Bucky thinks. Bucky will never know that kind of pain of having your spouse die.

“Can we at least be friends?” Bucky asks hesitantly.

That's one way of keeping Steve in his life.

“Like with benefits?” Steve asks curiously.

Bucky shrugs, “I mean the sex was really good and I would love to be friends with you because you seem like a fun guy who could be a good friend.”

Steve smiles softly at Bucky.

“We can do that. I wouldn’t mind having some more mind-blowing sex with you. As well as talking about the documentary about the black hole.” Steve says with a wink.

That causes Bucky to chuckle a little. Even if he was dying a little inside.

“Gimme your phone,” Steve tells Bucky.

Bucky opens up his phone to the home screen and Steve goes to his contacts and adds his number. Bucky types out a quick message to Steve so that he can have his number as well.

“I’ll text you to see if we can do this again next weekend,” Steve says with an easy grin.

“Okay, Steve I look forward to your text,” Bucky says with a grin.

He gets out of the car and walks up to the front door. Steve watches to make sure he gets in safely. Once he opens the door he gives Steve a wave to let him know he’s in safely. Steve waves back and drives off.

Bucky closes the door and puts his head against the front door with a sigh. Oh, Bucky what have you done he thinks to himself.

Friends can fuck without there being any drama.

_Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Friends with benefits that always ends well! No drama there right?  
> [](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/hades_zpsir9bmcso.gif.html)
> 
> Bucky's outfit for the night:  
> [](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/Seb%20stan%20outfits_zpsrteynbpe.gif.html)  
> Steve's outfit but just imagine him with graying hair and beard:  
> [](https://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/Chris%20Evans%20teal%20gif_zps2fd6qazz.gif.html)
> 
>   
> Please tell me how I did. I adore your comments and kudos. They make my world go round. 
> 
> More to come depending on the feedback...I want to see if its worth it to post part 2.


End file.
